It is common that loading, or variations in loads, may shift the center of gravity of the vessel, and thus make it angle in the water. In vessels powered by inboard marine jet propulsion apparatus, the line of thrust is directed downwardly into the water rather than to a line parallelly below the surface of the water. This results in a loss of propulsive efficiency.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide means for selectively adjusting the nozzle portion of a marine jet propulsion discharge to an optimal line of thrust generally parallel below the surface of the water.
It is another object of this invention to provide aforesaid means for adjusting the line of thrust in a structure which is inherently simple and mechanically reliable.
It is a further object of this invention that the aforesaid means carry an improved steerable nozzle and means for controlling said nozzle.
It is another primary object of this invention to provide the nozzle and trim apparatus with a thrust reverse gate.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.